Departure
by SilverWolf-Ryuki
Summary: [Songfic, Oneshot] My first oneshot and my first fluffish fic. im surprised i wrote this, maybe it's because of my temprorary insanity. Mariam is leaving, how do both her and Kai take it?


Departure – By: Ryuki

---__

_This was it._

This is the day…I am leaving forever… 

_I looked back at my friends: the saint-shields, the blade breakers, the white tigers…all my friends, they would be left behind. Mariah had tears trickling silently down her face. I felt guilty for having to leave. I don't mind, I mean, I am part of the Saint Shields…my missions come first. But what saddens me of all…_

_A certain blue-haired boy slipped into my mind. His grey eyes rid of all emotions. No one knew that I had a crush on him, nobody, not even myself at some times. Should I tell him how I feel?_

_I remember back then, when the rest of the Saint Shields and I were trying to take their bit-beasts. We tried so hard, and worked to be further in strength than them, so we could complete our mission. Kai, however, was calm during the whole process. His beyblading skills are amazing, that is why Dunga never succeeded in beating him. I thought if I defeated Max, I would be something of respect in his eyes. It…never happened. All I could do was watch him fight with his strength that out-stripped all of ours. _

_He was amazing…that's when I fell for him. He always held a place of total respect in my eyes, and heart. _

_As I turned back to face him one last time, he just stood there, with his arms crossed and eyes closed. I felt my eyes widened in surprise, I quickly hid it. But that did not stop me from realizing…He doesn't care…_

_Kai's eyes opened slightly to look at me. What was that look in his eyes? Pity? Could it be pain? I frowned as I fought a sudden urge to cry. What is the point? He doesn't even care about me… To him, I am just another one of the evil guys who tried to take their bit-beasts. To him, I am weak. _

_He doesn't care at all…_

_I'd better go… _

_I took a step farther away from them…and one more step…and another…and another… The distance of me and him grew as I fought the possibility of never seeing him again._

---

_It's her last day…I might never be able to see her again…_

_Why didn't I do anything? I do not know…_

_Was reason I closed my eyes is that so no one would see my pain? I did not know myself; my mask was on for too long. I could not show any weakness at all, it was like a reflex now. I opened my eyes slightly to see Mariam watching me with pain in her eyes, and then she made a quick attempt to hide it. _

_I looked at her back, as she walked away, not cheerful as she usually was. Then, I realized, I hurt her badly. Did I do anything? No, I just stood there, watching her walk away…_

_Many say I am strong. But inside…I know I am weak…unlike the others, I kept my emotions deep inside instead of destroying them. _

_Perhaps I should have killed my emotions, that way, I would never feel any pain. _

_When you walk away_

_You don't here me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go…_

---

_They do not realize that my plane does not leave until later. I do not want to tell them, another moment with them means more pain when I leave. I even have to leave my brother, Joseph, behind. I hope Ozuma and Dunga take care of him…what am I saying? He can take care of himself…_

_Kai…he is so confusing…why doesn't he show any sign of emotions? _

_It's always about him. I am becoming all about him. I cannot go on without thinking of the intense grey eyes, and the two shades of his hair. His perfect nose and mouth, his power and pride…all that is haunting me. His perfection is almost killing me. _

_I want to scream at him. I want to blame him for making me fall for him…_

_I didn't know what to do next, I put my head in my hand and a tear trickled down my cheek…_

---

_I saw her cry…it was painful to watch. She shed tears for me, I felt like a jerk, a freak…I felt as if my fist would act on its own and hit my face with all my power._

_If only I'd done something, even smile at her, that would've prevented this…wouldn't it have? _

_No._

_It would have not changed I thing, I realized._

_It was her pain and frustration she built up from all these years. She kept her anger and pain all bottled up inside of her.. I should have done as she did, I should have kept my emotions from leaking after I befriended the blade breakers. Ever since I did, I did not watch so that my emotions would not be in my way. All I did was stand around and bite everyone's heads off_

_I reached into my pocked and touched a small metal object…I hoped that this would help…lessen the pain built up over the years. _

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

---

She stood up, wiped her face and her eyes darkened. _This is it._

A certain dark-haired girl stepped on the plane after a while. She slowly and almost painfully walked down the isle of the seats, bumping into a blue-haired boy on her way to her seat. Without looking up, she mumbled a 'gomen' and walked on.

The blue haired boy looked at her, a small smile found its way onto his face…

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go…_

Slowly, Mariam found her way to her seat, and there lay a small gift, wrapped in 2 shades of blue, identical to the colors of Kai's hair. Thinking of the two-toned haired boy, Mariam winced, as if someone stabbed a knife in her heart with a rusty knife. Mariam was disgusted; she threw the gift aside and leaned back. After a few minutes of doing nothing, Mariam picked up the wrapped gift again, and examined it. When she turned it upside down, a small card fell out.

_'I think you might like this…I am sorry for what I did to hurt you…please forgive me...'_

That's all the card said, nothing more, nothing less. Hesitating, Mariam carefully unwrapped the gift. She reached inside the box; there was a small necklace with 3 charms on it. One that was in the shape of a phoenix, one in the shape of a shark, and the last was the shape of a bit-chip on a Beyblade. On the chip was a small Beyblade carved in. There was also a small crystal statue of 2 phoenixes flexing their wings. One was red and the other was black.

Mariam smiled at the gifts. There was no doubt in who gave them to her.

Gasping, Mariam realized whom she bumped into on her way into the plane. It was not too long ago, so she hoped that he was still around. Hurriedly, she looked out her window.

There he was, two-toned, grey-eyed with a white scarf blowing with the wind. Kai looked at her, and a smiled formed on his face. He waved, and walked away.

This was it; it was his goodbye.

Mariam smiled.

He did not plead for me to stay, or shout 'I love you' when she left. He did not show any affection or feelings of me leaving. His goodbye was beautiful, simple and clean.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple…_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go…_

- Song, Simple and Clean, By Utada Hikaru


End file.
